Horizontal pumping systems are used in various industries for a variety of purposes. For example, in the oil and gas industry horizontal pumping systems are used to pump fluids, such as water separated from oil, to a remote destination, such as a tank or disposal well. Typically these horizontal pumping systems include a pump, a motor, and a suction housing positioned between the pump and the motor. A thrust chamber is also included between the motor and the suction housing.
During operation, the pump exerts a thrust that is conveyed along the shaft to the thrust chamber. The thrust chamber opposes the thrust generated by the pump and limits the axial displacement of the shaft. The thrust chamber includes a thrust runner connected to the rotating shaft and a stationary thrust bearing. The rotating thrust runner presses against the thrust bearing to unload the axial thrust generated by the pump.
In the past, the thrust runner has been connected to the shaft using a key-and-slot mechanism as the rotational connection in conjunction with some type of ring on the shaft as the axial connection. Although widely adopted, the use of a key-and-slot-ring mechanism may be undesirable because it allows a degree of radial movement between the shaft and the thrust runner as well as an imbalance. At elevated rotational speeds, the thrust runner may become radially offset adding to the imbalance. This may result in increased wear on the thrust runner and excess vibration in the shaft which in turn may cause wear on the connecting components resulting in a failure of the connection. There is, therefore, a need for an improved mechanism for securing the thrust runner to the shaft.